ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Dawnseer Meril/Abilities
Celestial Resistance. ''The Dawnseer has resistance to necrotic and radiant damage. ''Legendary Resistance (3/Day). ''If the Dawnseer fails a saving throw, she can choose to succeed instead. ''Potent Spellcasting. ''The Dawnseer may add her Wisdom modifier to cleric cantrip damage rolls. ''Unarmored Defense. ''Due to her training in the Way of Radiance, the Dawnseer's base AC equals 19 (10 + Wisdom + Dexterity) while she is not wearing armor. Actions ''Channel Divinity (3/Rest). The Dawnseer's holy symbol shines with radiance, and she causes one of the following effects (her choice): * '''Radiance of the Dawn. '''Any magical darkness within 30 feet is dispelled. Each hostile creature in 30 feet that is not behind total cover must make a DC 20 Constitution save or take 2d10+18 radiant damage. On a success, the damage is halved. * '''Turn/Destroy Undead. ''Each undead that can hear within 30 feet must make a DC 20 Wisdom save. Undead that are CR 4 or lower are instantly destroyed on a fail. Other undead are turned for 1 minute or until they take damage. A turned creature must spend its turn moving as far from the Dawnseer as it can, and cannot willingly move to a space within 30 feet of her. It cannot take reactions, and can only Dash or try to escape from an effect that prevents movement. If there is nowhere to move, it may Dodge. ''Corona of Light. ''The Dawnseer emits an aura of sunlight that lasts for 1 minute or until it is dismissed as an action. She emits bright light for 60 feet and dim light for 30 feet beyond that. Hostile creatures in the bright light have disadvantage on saving throws against any spell that deals fire or radiant damage. ''Divine Intervention (1/7 days). ''The Dawnseer requests aid from Belenus, and her request is granted. The effect of any cleric spell or cleric domain spell would be appropriate. ''Healing Hands (1/Rest). ''The Dawnseer touches one creature and it regains 20 hit points. ''Radiant Soul (1/Day). ''The Dawnseer's eyes glimmer, and two luminous incorporeal wings sprout from her back, which last 1 minute or until she dismisses them as a bonus action. While this effect is active, she gains the following benefits: * Gains flying speed of 30 feet * Once per turn, can deal 20 extra radiant damage on a hit to a single target of an attack or spell. ''Telekinesis. ''The Dawnseer targets a Large or smaller object or creature. If the target is a creature, it must make a DC 16 Strength save or be moved up to 30 feet in any direction of the Dawnseer's choosing, and the creature is restrained until the start of the Dawnseer's next turn. It may re-attempt the saving throw as an action. This ability may also function as a mage hand ''spell, or the Dawnseer may deal 3d4 bludgeoning damage on a failed save instead of moving and restraining a target. '''Thought Spear. Ranged Spell Attack: +8 to hit, range 120 ft., one target. Hit: 17 (4d8) psychic damage. Wave of Blinding Light (Recharge 5-6). ''The Dawnseer chooses any number of creatures within 120 feet that are not behind total cover. Each creature must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw or be blinded until the end of the Dawnseer's next turn. Reactions ''Warding Flare (5/Day). The Dawnseer imposes disadvantage on the attack roll of a creature she can see within 30 feet, before the attack hits or misses. Creatures that can’t be blinded are immune to this feature. ''Telekinetic(2/Day). ''The Dawnseer may cast Shield without using a spell slot. The second time she uses this feature, she immediately takes 5 necrotic damage. Legendary Actions The Dawnseer can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The Dawnseer regains spent legendary actions at the start of her turn. * ''Blind Spot. ''The Dawnseer targets one creature within 120 feet. The target must make a DC 16 Intelligence save or the Dawnseer is considered Invisible to that creature until the end of the creature's next turn. * ''Cast Cantrip. ''The Dawnseer may cast a cantrip she knows, or use a Thought Spear attack. * ''Teleport. ''The Dawnseer teleports up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space she can see. She may not teleport into midair.